Fairy Tail
by SugarHigh101
Summary: All her life she's been living in a fairy tale. When is she going to learn that when people say "reality is worse then fiction" it's not a joke?


Sorry guys. I've been busy so I haven't had time to work on any other stories. I get distracted easily so I have no other excuse. This is just a random thing that entered my brain a while ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

An amber eyed girl ran to a pack of guys who were harassing a girl with a paper in her hand. "Would you stop writing this weird stuff? Just cuz you get A's on it doesn't mean that it's any good!" One of them yelled harshly.

The girl flinched. She raised her arms over her head and crouched down on the ground. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't write stuff like that anymore."

The boy crouched down to face her and grabbed her arm. "You better not. do you think you're better then us? Well you-" He was interrupted by someone tugging him up to his feet, nearly chocking him. "Who the he-"

He stopped, seeing who it was. "T-t-tainaka. What are you doing on this side of the playground?" The tried to sound tough but the stutter contradicted him.

"I should be asking what you guys are doing. What the heck are you guys doing to Mio-chan? You led her out on the boy's side so I wouldn't find her huh?" Her voice was high pitched and angry. The said girl got up and ran to the brunette burring her head in her shoulder sobbing her name. Ritsu felt the wetness penetrate her shirt almost instantly. The warm sensation made her grit her teeth. "One second Mio-chan. This will be over quickly." Mio stopped her crying and let go. She stared at the girl questioningly. Ritsu smiled at her and stepped in front of her.

"W-what are you gonna do T-tainaka? T-tell on us or something?" The leader boy said persuading the other boys to laugh along with him.

Ritsu didn't respond. She charged catching the boys off guard. two boys who were fast enough to run away reported a girl who beat five of there men all the while yelling, "you'll pay for making Mio-tan cry like that!"

After the rather painful brawl, Mio escorted Ritsu to the nurse's office. She had scratched her knuckles on the teeth of some boy, bruises on her legs and a black eye. "Ritchan, you can't be so reckless. You should have just let them do what they were doing. You're in trouble now because of me. They're going to get really mad at you. Are you even listening?"

Ritsu was looking at her with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry Mio-chan." Mio was a bit taken aback by the apology. "I didn't know where to find you so I came too late. They made you cry before I could stop them." Mio tried to interrupt Ritsu continued without so much as a pause. "I won't let them do that anymore." She smiled. "They won't make you cry anymore. I promise."

* * *

"What the hell is this? It's so fluffy and girlish. It's making my back itch like crazy." The tawny haired girl scowled at her black haired friend.

The latter then frowned in a disappointed manner. "That's mean Ritchan. These stories aren't easy to think of you know." Ritsu Tainaka was the best friend of Mio Akiyama since there kindergarten days. Now in 5th grade, they should have already established that they should and shouldn't share with each other but since there personalities clashed on several various degrees, it was proving difficult for both of them.

One of them struggling harder then the other."I beg to differ, Mio. Some of this stuff seems like you make them up on the spot." Unfortunately for Mio Akiyama, her best friend lacked the tact and consideration that she had grown so use to seeing in everyone else.

Her frowned deepened and she knit her eyebrows together. Tears made her eyes shine and gleam in the sun. Ritsu began to panic and stood up above Mio. She was waving her arms frantically and patting her head in a soothing motion. Or at least attempting to be soothing. "Ummm, no, wait, Mio I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

"THEN YOU MAKE A STORY RIGHT NOW!" Mio yelled interrupting Ritsu's apology. Ritsu stayed silent. She stood opening and closing her mouth trying to think of a come back. Instead she succeeded in looking like a demented fish out of water. Mio grabbed the girl by her collar and began to shake her violintly. "Why aren't you saying anything? Aren't you the one that claimed this was so easy? So make a story right now."

The smaller of the two tilted her head. She didn't expect her friend to challenge her. It would have been more expected if she ran away crying or even hitting her atop her poor head. Unbeknownst to her Mio was trying her best not to do just that. She wanted to know how to be a better writer and if she had to swallow her pride to do so, she would do just that.

"Okay, okay. Hold on. Let go of me." Ritsu grabbed her friend's tiny hands and removed them from her shirt. She thought for a moment. "I got one." Mio inched closer and listened intently. "Hey, calm down." Ritsu grinned deviously. "Aren't you a little too close there Mio-chan. Do you want a kiss from your dear Ritchan?"

Mio blushed inching back to her original position. "Stupid Ritsu. Just start your story."

Ritsu grinned and cleared her throat before she began. _"Okay Mio, this is a story about a knight and a princess. The knight and the princess meet a long time ago. As soon as he laid eyes on the beautiful princess, he fell for her. You could even say it was love at fist sight. Ever since he was always there for her. He was there when she learned how to play her instrument and when she learned how to ride a horse. Through sad times when she was crying and hurting, he was there. He always tried his best to make his princess happy." _Ritsu had a gentle smile on her face. _"The knight really loved his princess."_

"Ritchan why are you smiling?" Mio asked.

"Huh? I was? Oh it's no reason." Ritsu grinned in her direction. "On with the story:

"_So one day, the princess and the knight went out of the palace walls and suddenly there were a bunch of bandits attacking them." _Ritsu looked around as if she were surrounded by invisible people._ "The bandits came from all directions. 'Give me the princess' they said."_ Mio cringed. _"They tried to grab the princess but the knight quickly drew his sword. He was like, 'I will never hand the princess over to the likes of you villain. Taste the edge of my sword.' He sliced the air and took down the bandits one by one. None of them could make this beast of a knight fall to the ground. He was that awesome. One bandit that the knight took down got back up and grabbed the princess from behind. 'Surrender if you wish to see her alive,' he said. The bandit had a knife with him and put it on the princess's neck. The knight was so quick that he threw his sword at the bandit and the bandit fell. On his way down, the knife accidentally cut the princess." Mio crouched down and covered her ears shaking. "Oh no, she was okay. It was just a scratch. It wasn't even a big one but the knight felt like he failed. He couldn't protect the princess enough and she got hurt. From that day on, the knight vowed loyalty to the princess. 'I will get stronger and protect you forever.'"_

Mio grabbed Ritsu's arm as she stood proudly with her hands on her hips. "So what happened after that? Did the knight get stronger?"

Ritsu thought for a moment. "I'll continue the story more later."

"Ehhhh? Ritchan that's not fair!" The said girl laughed heartily.

"Truth is, even I don't know." Mio tilted her head in question. "The knight is still in training. He doesn't even know if he's strong enough."

Mio still looked at her blankly then laughed. "You sure can be weird sometimes. I'm sure that the knight will be happy if he's so kind to the princess."

Ritsu smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

A few years later the tawny haired girl slept on a desk in a classroom. Judging from the orange rays of light streaming from the window, it was after school. The black haired girl walked up to her accompanied by a blonde haired girl of the same age. She sighed, scowling. "What are we going to do with her?"

The blonde giggled. "Ritchan. Let's go practice upstairs."

The tawny haired girl groaned. Sitting up slowly, a tail of drool trickled out from her mouth and into a small puddle on her desk. "Is school over already?"

Mio cringed away. "Don't sound so disappointed and that's really nasty. You should wipe that up."

Ritsu rubbed her eyes. "Wipe what up?"

The blonde smiled gently and pointed to the trail on her face. "You seem to have drooled a bit." Before Ritsu had a chance to react, the blond fished a handkerchief from her pocket and gently dabbed at the corner of her lips.

The amber eyes girl blushed. "Mou, Mugi. I can do that myself."

Stormy grey eyes looked on with little fascination. "Okay lovey-dovey couple. Let's go to the club room. Yui and Azusa are already waiting for us." She grabbed her bag and walked out without a backward glance. She didn't see the glint that disappeared from her childhood friend's gaze.

* * *

A group of young girls sat around a group of tables arrange into one long table. They were mildly talking about random nonsense like clothes, cakes, what to do for future performances, nekomimis and other trivial matters that came into there mind. Ritsu was sitting on the end with Mugi and Mio at her flank. Another black haired girl tied in two pig-tails sat next to Mio with a chocolate brown haired girl across from her. They were laughing at some childhood memories they had.

"Mugi-chan you sure were a good kid." The brown haired girl complimented.

"You were just clueless Yui-senpai." The twin-tailed girl quipped with narrowed eyes.

Yui held her hand over her heart as if she had been stabbed. "Ohhhhh, so brutal Azunyan." Azusa rubbed her temples and sighed.

Ritsu laughed. "Don't be too brutal we all know how Yui is."

Mio raised an eye brow. "Ehh, should you really be talking about Yui, Ritsu? Considering how many fights you got in back in elementary through middle school."

Ritsu pouted. "And who do you think is the reason I got in those fights? You were made fun of so much because of your stupid fairy tales I had to teach those guys a lesson on how they should treat a lady."

"Wow Ritchan, you got in fights for Mio chan?" Yui marvled. Ritsu nodded proudly.

"Wow, Senpai, you're surprisingly really cool." Azusa complimented.

"Surprisingly?"

"Amazing Ritchan. You're just like a knight" Mugi stated delighted.

"Thank you. Praise me more." Ritsu stated puffing her chest out.

The band members showered Ritsu with compliments while Mio thought for a moment. "Speaking of knights, Ritsu, do you remember that fairy tail that you told me?"

This caught the band's attention. "Ritsu-senpai told fairy tails?"

Mio smiled. "Just one. She never finished it though."

"Story telling. I wanna hear it." Yui yelled bouncing in her seat like an energetic child.

Mio smiled. "If I remember correctly, it was about a knight and a princess." Mio looked at Ritsu for conformation who smiled and nodded for her to continue. "The knight was assigned to protect the princess and was there for her no matter what. The knight protected the princess from all danger and was there when ever he was needed by her. One day after they attacked by a pack of bandits. The princess got hurt and the knight was upset. He felt like he failed his duty so he swore to get stronger and protect the princess."

"What happened to the knight and the princess?" Mugi asked persuading Mio to continue.

Mio shrugged. "That was all Ritsu told me."

Everyone turned to face Ritsu. "Well, Senpai what happened?" Azusa asked deeply interested.

Ritsu sipped her tea. _"The knight trained day and night protecting the princess. He had gotten so good that no one dared to even attempt to harm the princess. _And they lived happily ever after." Ritsu concluded simply.

"Ehhh, that can't be it. There has to be more." Yui complained completely outraged.

Ritsu raised her hands. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's see." She placed her hand on her chin thinking. "Okay so, _while the knight was training, years had passed and the princess had turned into a beautiful teen. By the time he realized it, he had fallen for her. The princess, however, didn't realize a thing. She was waiting for the perfect prince to come and sweep her off her feet. Of course since the princess and the knight were childhood friends, the princess had shared this with him. Despite, his feeling, the knight set of to find a suitable prince for his princess. _Mugi cake please." Ritsu asked.

"You seriously love cliff hangers don't you?" Mio asked.

Ritsu shrugged as Mugi handed her a slice of cake on a plater. Azusa sat back in her chair. "That's still not complete though."

Ritsu shrugged. I guess you guys are gonna have to wait till he finds a person for his princess."

Mio sighed. "I thought I was finally going to hear the end of it. This story bugged me for a week after you told me you know." Ritsu grinned.

"Doesn't this story seem familiar though?" Yui said with a hand on her head. "I'm pretty sure that I haven't heard a story like this before but it still seems familiar. Doesn't is Azunyan?"

"Familiar? No, not really. There are some similar bases like the knight and the princess but other then that. . ."

"Yui might actually be right on this one guys." Ritsu inputed. "On this one, she might be right."

* * *

"You have to go with me. You know that I'm really shy around people." Mio whined. A few more years had passed. They were now in college and over the age of 21. Though still together, the raven-haired girl and the girl with caramelized hair's relationship had changed quite a bit.

"Again? We went last week. I need to rest for the final 'member?" Ritsu scratched her head as she twirled around on her swivel chair.

"But you've been "resting" since finals were announce. You've always had good memory when it came to stuff like this. Please! HE's coming today. Back in high school wouldn't it be you that would bug me to play?" Mio inveigled.

"But HE's coming today. You know I don't like him. Just meet him there. Back in high school, wouldn't it be you that lectured me about how important finals were?" Ritsu countered.

Mio was unfazed. Her stare was just as intense as ever. "You guys are just too similar. You're personalities clash. Please!"

Eventually, Ritsu gave in. "Argg, fine just a few hours." Mio smiled and gave Ritsu a hug.

* * *

Mio cried on Ritsu's shoulder. "H-h-he was in bed with her, Ritsu. I knew he w-was ch-ch-cheating but I-I didn't w-want to b-believe it. I-I-'m so st-stupid, a-a-aren't I?" Mio sobbed.

Ritsu held her close. "No, you aren't. It's a shame for him. He missed out on something really great. If he can do that to you. Then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who's better." Mio kept crying. "I'm sorry, Mio. They made you cry before I could get to them again. I'm a bad knight. I'll make sure that you have a real prince next time." Mio's sobs grew wilder as Ritsu tightened her grip. She buried her nose in Mio's hair. Mio continued to cry in Ritsu's arms knowing that Ritsu wouldn't let go.

* * *

"Hey Mio come here." Ritsu yelled from the girl's front door. Mio walked over to find a strapping young man about there age. "Meet Hideki Houjo. He's in the same field of study as me. "

"G-good morning, Akiyama-san. Ritsu's told me so many good things about you."

Mio blushed. "Really? That's nice of her."

Ritsu patted Hideki on the back. "This guys really loves writing. He's a poet actually."

Mio's eyes sparkle with interest. "Poetry? That's really interesting. Not many people appreciate it. Why don't we have some tea? I already set some up. So what kind of poetry do you do."

Hideki scratched the back of his head. "Mostly free verse but I also do couplets and sonnets. I mostly use couplets to practice my calligraphy though."

"You even do calligraphy? You have very uncommon interests Houjo-san."

"I heard that you were into calligraphy and the liberal arts too. What kind of stories to you do?"

Ritsu smiled and watched the two retreat to the living room.

* * *

"Wow really?" Mio asked not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you before." Ritsu replied. She didn't seem apologetic, just embarrassed, as if she was trying to fill the silence between them.

"No, it's okay. It's just shocking is all. I didn't think that you. . ."

". . .were bi?" Ritsu said finishing of her sentence.

Mio nodded. An awkward silence stretched between them. Ritsu averted her gaze to the night sky. Mio looked at the ground. "Well, congratulations. I hope that you and Mugi are happy."

Ritsu finally looked at Mio again with a smile that could have lit up the sky. "Yeah. I hope you and Hideki are happy too. He really is like the prince in your old stories remember." Mio felt a pang of hurt in her chest. "Elegant, handsome, Hideki with the graceful, beautiful, Mio. You guys really are the perfect pair."

"That's not true." Mio said quietly. It was so low in volume that Ritsu didn't hear it at all.

"Oh dang, it's late. I better go. I have a movie to go to with Mugi. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay."

"Wait, Ritsu." Mio yelled. Ritsu turned around to face Mio. Ritsu waited but Mio stayed silent. She needed to stall her. She needed time. To do what, she wasn't sure yet but she was afraid of letting Ritsu go. She blurted the first thing that was in her mind. "The knight and the princess's story, you never finished it. I need to know how it ends first."

Ritsu seemed confused by this but she smiled anyways. "_After the knight found the perfect prince, the princess was no longer in need of him so he traveled to the neighboring kingdom. There he meet the other princess. She was an exotic beauty that had also been looking for someone. Instead of gentlemanly princes, she preferred the chivalrous knight." _Ritsu laughed. "Go figure. _And they live happily ever after." _Her watch beeped. "Oh crap. I really have to go. Mugi's waiting for me. I'll talk to you later okay."

Mio opened her mouth to ask the retreating figure to stop but decided against it. As she watched brunette locks bounce up and down as the owner ran down the street she felt really alone. Tears formed in her eyes. "You idiot. That's not the ending of the story."

* * *

_The Princess's Knight_

_An Original Short Story by Mio Akiyama_

_Once upon a time, there was a knight that served the kingdom's princess. The princess was really weak and couldn't take care of herself. The knight had to do everything for her but since he was kind, he didn't complain. He always served her with a smiled on his face. Eventually, the helpless princess fell for the knight. One day, outside the palace walls, the knight and the princess decided to go for a walk. Out of nowhere, a gang of bandits tried to rob them. The knight fought gallantly, taking down the bandits one at a time. The princess was so absorbed with the knight's graceful sword play, she didn't notice the bandit that had snuck behind her. With a piercing yell, the knight came to her rescue. The knight was still able to rescue her but had gotten hurt during the process. Not wanting to trouble the knight anymore, the princess decided to become stronger. She trained and studied. During the day she studied and during the night she would train. A few years later, the princess had become independent enough so that she didn't bother the knight as much but there arose a new problem. The princess needed to find a suitable groom to rule the kingdom after the kingdom had been passed down to the next generation. Since is was expected of the princess to marry a prince, the princess looked far and wide for a suitor similar to the knight. She knew that if she couldn't have the knight, she wanted someone at least similar to him. Not knowing the reason behind the princess's pickiness, the knight traveled to the nearing kingdom knowing that there was a prince her age there. He pushed the two together thinking that they were the perfect mach. The clueless knight left the kingdom seeing his princess was in good hands. The princess however grew miserable without her knight. Growing restless, the princess traveled to the place where there was talk of a knight from a neighboring kingdom. She found that the rumored knight was indeed the one that she had know but he had moved on and married another princess. Realizing that she had missed out because she wanted to go by other's expectations, the other princess ran away crying forever alone without her knight by her side._


End file.
